


Pacify Her

by Voirloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Kira Being a little stupide, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Il se pouvait que Scott arrive sans Stiles au lycée, c'était plutôt rare mais des fois les deux amis n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires ou l'un était simplement en retard. Et à chaque fois que la rousse voyait ce spectacle, elle voulait simplement le prendre dans ses bras."Song of Melanie Martinez
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 1





	Pacify Her

« Lydia wouldn't never run and hide.

\- Because of Stiles ?

\- Because of Scott. »

_Tired, blue boy walks my way. Holding a girl's hand._

Il arrivait que Scott arrive sans Stiles au lycée, c'était plutôt rare mais des fois les deux amis n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires ou l'un était simplement en retard. C'est ces fois là que l'ont pouvait voir à quel point Scott portait un masque de force et qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui avait trop vite grandi et qui avait bien trop de responsabilités sur les épaules. Et à chaque fois que la rousse voyait ce spectacle, elle voulait simplement le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien.

Mais depuis quelque temps, durant ces fois où le masque se brisait, un sourire mangeait le visage du jeune homme par la présence de sa petite amie ; Kira. Cette dernière semblait toujours apparaître comme par magie et le sourire de Scott faisait de même, une apparition par magie.

Et Lydia regardait ce manège, sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Un sourire peiné se glissait sur les lèvres en regardant les deux amoureux s'aimer au grand jour.

_That basic bitch leaves finally. Now I can take her man._

Quand la jeune asiatique disparaissait de la vision de son petit-ami, ce dernier se tournait presque toujours vers la belle rousse. Qui ne laissait pas le jeune homme seul. Ils étaient amis après tout. Depuis longtemps.

Ils discutaient souvent de tout et de rien, riant aux mêmes blagues, aux mêmes références idiotes. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle à ces moments là, et elle les chérissait tous.

Des fois, elle voyait Kira les regarder quant-elle se tournait vers l'arrière. Mais le jeune homme ne suivait pas son regard. Et alors que la rousse continuait à marcher, Scott la suivait, sous les yeux peiné de sa petite-amie.

_Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours." But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

Le bureau du coach était connu par beaucoup comme lieu propice à s'amuser, car après tout, ce dernier était bien plus souvent sur le terrain que dans ce dernier. Les rendez-vous cachés, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Si elle pouvait l'avoir pour elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, cela lui allait.

Ce bureau en voyait tout les jours. Mais Scott et elle étaient sûrement les plus demandeur. Elle aimait la force qu'il mettait dans ses étreintes, le désespoir dans ses baisers, la hargne avec laquelle il la serrait contre lui. Il la voulait, elle le voulait. Rien dans ces instants ne les séparaient. C'était leur bulle, leur bulle d'amour interdit, de sensualité.

Ils se souriaient, s'aimaient. Et ce jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait le moment de crever la bulle.

_Pacify her. She's getting on my nerves. You don't love her. Stop lying witth those words._

Lydia sortait toujours la première, par la porte menant à la salle de classe plutôt que celle qui donnait sur le couloir. Ils étaient un couple caché. Un homme prit et son amante. Mais pour rien au monde les deux n'arrêteraient de se voir. Ils étaient trop ancrés dans la peau de l'autre. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Scott redevenait ce garçon sans masque. Celui qui était peiné jusqu'à l'os, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il sortait à son tour. Presque au ralenti. Il entendait la voix de Kira qui l'appelait car elle venait enfin de le trouver. Mais il lui tourna le dos, sous les yeux à nouveau peiné de la jeune brune qui incrédule ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il arrivait des fois où Lydia n'en pouvait plus, lui demandait de choisir parce qu'elle ne voulait plus se cacher. Il lui promettait toujours de faire quelque chose à propos de Kira. Il en jurer à Dieu. Mais jamais rien ne s'était passé.

_I can't stand her whining. Wher's her binky now ?_

Kira venait souvent voir la rousse pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son petit-ami. Lydia brodait des mensonges, disant qu'elle ne savait pas trop. Mais ces discussions revenaient encore et encore. La brune ne sachant toujours rien, offrant ses états d'âmes à celle qui aimait son homme et que son homme aimait également. Et la rousse écoutait tout ça avec une joie malsaine qu'elle contenait avec de plus en plus de mal à chaque nouvelle dispute du couple.

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait voir Scott arriver par la grande porte et sourire alors que Kira s'enfuyait presque alors qu'il regardait la brune. Enfin. Enfin elle allait avoir l'homme pour elle.

_And loving her seems tiring. So boy, just love me down, down down._

Son corps se tordait doucement sous celui musculeux de son homme, qui semblait vouloir la posseder toujours plus. Elle s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait à ses épaules noueuses, qui glissaient à cause de la sueur dû à leur danse sportive. Mais aucun des deux, tout aussi collants et poisseux qu'ils l'étaient, ne voulaient se séparer de l'autre.

Aimer Lydia semblait si simple. Si habituel. Il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps pour s'en passer. Mais il y avait Kira dans l'équation et il ne savait plus où il en était. Si la brune n'était pas arrivée, sûrement il serait déjà avec la rousse. Il aimait la rousse. Alors pourquoi cherchait-il l'une quant-il était avec l'autre et l'autre quant-il était avec l'une ?

_Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."_

La salle de classe était souvent le lieu où les deux amants se regardaient, à coup d'oeil sulfureux ou remplit de tendresse. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois Lydia put voir l'homme qu'elle aimait regarder Kira avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui adressait habituellement...

_But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

Un nouveau rendez-vous. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le bureau du coach. Non, c'était la maison abandonnée non loin de chez elle. Romantique hein ? Elle aussi trouvait cet endroit non propice à quoique ce soit. Mais elle ne décidait, elle prenait ce que Scott voulait bien lui donner pour le moment. C'est en ce lieu qu'ils s'embrassèrent pendant des heures, sur une couverture qu'ils avaient juste posé sur le sol sale et miteux de la vieille maison.

_Pacify her. She's getting on my nerves. You don't love her. Stop lying with those words._

Une fête des Hale n'était pas négligeable. C'était une fête digne de celles de la rousse, une fête où on s'affichait sous son meilleur jour et où on affichait ses nouvelles conquêtes. Lydia attendait, verre de vodka-orange à la main, adossée à un pilier. Elle était censé voir Scott ce soir. Ils étaient censé venir ensemble mais un imprévu avait retenu le brun.

La musique battait son plein, les lampes à lumières noires donnaient aux peintures corporelles toutes leurs splendeurs. Et c'est en regardant ces splendeurs que la rousse vit son homme tenant la main de Kira. Scott souriait doucement à la jeune femme à ses côtés, tendrement, il faisait attention à tout autour d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Scott resta bouche-bée devant la rousse. L'échange de regard fut long. La trahison, la haine et la peine dans celui de la rousse. La demande de pardon, la peine et la tristesse dans celui du brun. Si long que la brune lâcha la main de son petit-ami, se faisant toute petite face à Lydia.

Scott essaya tant bien que mal d'appeler son amie dans cette foule et cette cohue mais cette dernière s'enfuyait déjà au dehors du loft de Cora et Derek. Elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle, quelque peu paniquée. Pourquoi continuer à y croire ? Pourquoi continuer ce jeu qu'elle perdait ? Pourquoi ne pas arrêter ? Pourquoi elle l'aimait ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Pacify her. She's getting on my nerves. You don't love her. Stop lying with those words._

Il pleuvait. Fortement. Peut-être trop. Cela aurait dû l'avertir et l'empêcher de sortir du lycée. Les jours de pluie elle n'avait jamais de chance. Mais elle s'était dit que peut-être, elle pourrait attraper son amant par la main après son entraînement théorique et l'embrasser sous le porche, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait dans le passé.

Sous le porche il y avait bien Scott. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il embrassait. Il embrassait Kira. Encore et encore. Comme il avait pu le faire avec elle, avec cette même force et ce même désespoir qui étaient seulement pour elle dans le passé. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait sous cette pluie battante quand les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers sa silhouette, mais elle savait ce que renvoyait ses yeux cachaient par la pluie et par ses larmes. De la peine. Cette peine si dure qui vous donnez envie de hurler après le ciel.

Elle s'enfuit du lycée, sans demander son reste. Elle monta dans sa voiture et parti à tout allure jusqu'à chez elle. Loin d'elle, loin d'eux, loin de lui. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la route, sans être vraiment arriver chez elle, sans vraiment être arrivé nul part.

Elle devait réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ça. Elle ne pouvait plus n'être qu'une sorte de roue de secours, qu'une amante qui ne prenait pas vraiment toute la place dans le cœur de l'homme marié. Elle devait se l'enlever de la tête. Le détruire de son cœur et le rendre à néant. Peut-être le remplacer. Un jour. Quant-elle se sentirai de le remplacer. Pour le moment, elle devait juste l'effacer de son cœur et de son esprit.

_Pacify her. She's getting on my nerves. You don't love her._

Ses mains passaient sur la peau blanche avec frénésie tandis que d'autres mains tenaient ses hanches contre d'autres hanches plus fortes. Les lèvres se battaient entre elles pour savoir qui allait gagner se round. La rousse sourit dans le baiser, sachant qu'elle venait de gagner grâce à un simple gémissement dû à ses mains trop vagabondes. Elle sourit à Aiden, qui lui rendit, avant d'essayer de reprendre la bataille de langues.

Mais la sonnerie et la main de la jeune femme le firent arrêter. Il tenta une nouvelle fois mais le sourire amusé et le rire de Lydia lui firent baisser les bras. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant que le jeune homme ne se rhabille et ne disparaisse par la porte du bureau du coach.

Il souriait légèrement, allant à son casier non loin pour attendre sa rousse. Il fit un signe de main à Scott qui venait de le voir sortir. Ce mec avait l'air d'une tristesse. Aiden se demandait comment faisait la jeune asiatique pour supporter ce dépressif. Il haussa les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur la jeune femme qui remettait légèrement sa jupe comme elle devait l'être.

Elle ne vit pas Scott, elle riait au comportement d'Aiden qui lui tendait son bras comme un prince charmant. Elle ne vit pas non plus le trou de désespoir qui semblait s'ouvrir sous les pieds de son ancien amant.

_Stop lying with those words._

Quand Scott passa la porte ce jour là, il ne vit que Lydia adossée à son casier avec Aiden à ses côtés. Il ne vit que la tendresse des yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle lui adressait avant pour cet autre homme. Il ne vit que l'amour dans les yeux du jeune homme pour cette jeune femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il avait laissé tomber en essayant de fuir ses sentiments pour elle.

Lydia ne le voyait même plus aujourd'hui. Fini les rendez-vous cachés dans le bureau du coach. Fini les œillades en salle de cours. Fini cette liaison interdite et si forte qu'elle les détruisait tout deux. Fini.

_Tired, blue boy walks my way._

« We want to know who gonna be important to you. And now, I know who's Lydia. »

**Author's Note:**

> Video by darkstiles : Pacify Her - Lydia & Scott + Kira


End file.
